Back in time
by SvedishGanstaCow
Summary: Harry has the chance to go back in time to meet his parents when they were his age. Will everything go wrong? Or will everything go right?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything. This story takes place in Harry's 5th year. I didn't include anything from the book as 2 not ruin it 4 the people who haven't read it yet. ~It's a good book though~  
"Harry. Are you SURE you want to do this? It's dangerous," Hermione warned as Harry pulled out a blue potion.  
"I'm sure," Harry demanded.  
Harry was going to go back in time. It was just too much that he had never really met his parents, so he was finally going to do something about it. Ron and Harry were going back to when James and Lily Potter were in their fifth year, same as Harry. Hermione was staying behind to work on getting them back when they decided to.  
"OK! So when your ready to come back-," Hermione continued.  
"We know! We pull the string," Ron replied, dangling the string tied to the inside of his pocket.  
"And if anything should go wrong-," Hermione persisted.  
"We take out our fake galleons and use them to communicate w/ you," Harry interrupted impatiently. "Can we go now?"  
"Fine, fine," Hermione waved her hand in the air as if trying to swap a fly.  
Harry and Ron piled in to a stall, in the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle, gave each other a nervous look, and gulped down their potion. They waited for a few moments.  
"Did it work?" Ron asked.  
"I don't-," Harry began before he felt his legs go forward, his torso go backward, and his head go to the right. It was by far the weirdest thing he had ever felt. Before he could throw up, he was right by the lake outside of the castle. Ron stood across him, looking as bad as Harry felt.  
"Harry! Harry look!" Ron whispered to Harry, pointing behind Harry.  
Harry flipped around and saw his dad and Sirius and Lupin sitting below a shady tree laughing and talking. It was amazing. It was almost like looking in a mirror except the eyes and scar.  
"James?" A girls voice asked, turning Harry around. "Oh! I'm sorry! You look just like...James. I've never seen you before!"  
"Lily?" Harry asked quietly.  
"I feel so bad," Lily said blushing. "I don't know who you are, but you know me!"  
"I, well, I'm new," Harry stammered. "I'm Harry. Harry Po-er. Harry Pog."  
"Is this your friend?" Lily asked pointing to Ron.  
"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley!" Ron introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet you! Harry, I want you to meet James. It's scary how much you two look alike!" Lily laughed.  
Harry was allowed to go in front of Sirius and Lupin because Hermione it so they wouldn't recognize him as Harry when they got older. All they saw was a kid who looked like James, named Harry. But when they got older, they would see Harry, in present time, as Harry Potter. Hard to explain. Sorry.  
"Hi Lily," James said, shooting up off the ground to talk to her.  
"Hello James! Look who I found! This is Harry Pog, and Ron Weasley. They're new," Lily introduced.  
"Look at him! He's like a Potter clone!" Said a cool voice behind them.  
Harry turned around and saw Severus Snape.  
"Two good looking guys then!" James said sitting back down.  
Harry laughed with Ron and James' friends.  
Snape stomped away and Harry smirked.  
"I hate him," Harry blurted.  
"He'll fit in just fine!" Sirius declared.  
"You boys are so mean!" Lily shouted, but smiled all the same.  
"Can i-can I ask you somthing?" Harry asked his parents, blushing.  
"Sure," Lily chirped.  
"Can you and James, maybe, stand next to each other?" Harry asked, face burning.  
James got up and wrapped his arm over Lily's shoulders.  
"James!" Lily laughed, pushing James away.  
Harry watched as Lily and James playfully tickled and hit each other. These were his parents. He finally saw his parents. Harry sat next to Sirius and Ron joined him.  
"Cute, isn't it?" Lupin laughed.  
"Please! It's making me sick!" Sirius retorted.  
"I think it's cute," Harry stated, still watching them.  
"James!" Sirius yelled. James gave him a dirty look for ruining this moment. "We have lunch in 5 minutes! You coming? Or are you going to flirt some more?"  
Harry laughed. That was Sirius for you. Harry got up and felt better than he had for a long time. 


End file.
